L'enfer De MaxDaemon
by Lily-Black1
Summary: Max, un ado Québécois perd sa famille après un incident. Il sera ensuite envoyé vers une famille d'acceuil qui l'aide à surmonter les étapes de sa vie; Amour, peine, drames multiples. Il doit se battre pour garder sa place.(-;;; Je suis pas sure que
1. L'Enfer de max Intro

L'enfer de Max / Daemon  
  
Salut... Mon nom c'était Maxime Daniel, plutôt commun comme nom de famille n'est-ce pas? À l'école pendant tout mon primaire, tout le monde m'éc?urais grâce à ce fameux nom. Aujourd'hui mon nom c'est Daemon. Je n'ai jamais eu la vie facile, surtout dans mon enfance. Pourquoi j'ai changé mon nom? Ma famille, mes amis et les problèmes de lois peut-être.Je ne sait pas vraiment ce qui ma le plus influencé. Je restait dans un taudis du cartier pauvre d'une ville.LA maison qui faisait honte aux taudis des alentours.On était pauvre à en mourir! On pouvait tout juste à se payer le loyer et un repas par deux jours. La drogue, le sexe et l'alcool était roi dans ce coin là! À chaques coins de rue on voyait une pute pleine de bleus, les yeux rouges les cheveux graisseux.Le corps meurtris. à chaques bouche d'air chaude des bâtiments - Le peu de maison qui avaient du chauffage -, des sans abris s'y collait pour ce réchauffer. Accroupis dans les ordures, des drogués en phase terminale finissaient leurs overdose.Un coin ou il fallait se battre pour tout et pour rien.  
  
J'avait deux s?urs lorsque je suis né, à 10 ans, je n'en avait plus qu'une.Papa avait tué l'autre.Celle qui restait se laissait faire toucher par papa, elle n'avait plus le choix.On a toujours détester la police grâce aux longs sermons de nos parents et des voisins. Alors on subissait. Elle à fini par ce suicider après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte du père. Mon père était un salop, un con qui faisait rien de sa vie à part ce soûler la gueule et battre sa femme. Il se faisait vivre par maman.Je l'ai subit pendant toute mon enfance jusqu'à la fin de mon adolescence. Par après le centre de détention de ma ville l'a pris sous son aile de dangereux récidivistes. Pourquoi? Il à tout fait, de fraude, détournement de fonds, violence conjugale.Meurtres et viols..  
  
Maman était douce quand papa était partit à la taverne pour flusher sa paye de serveuse.Elle était trop bonne, elle ne savait pas dire non. Sauf quand c'était pour les beaux yeux de son mari.Elle avait un c?ur trop grand et c'était facile de la persuader à faire ce qu'on voulait. Entre les fessées qu'elle recevait et les engueulades avec ses filles je n'avait pas grand chose à dire.Je laissait faire.Il n'y as pas de place dans une famille de cinq pour le plus jeune, encore moins si c'est un gars dans un règne de trois fille où le père est un bon à rien.À chaque jours fallait que je sorte de la maison.  
  
Je n'avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne à part maman, il faut dire que je n'ai jamais essayé de connaître qui que se soit. J'irait encore moins parler à n'importe qui! Sauf à Martin, le voisin.Lui il en avait des drôles d'habitudes! Mais je m'entendait bien avec lui, j'avait juste de la misère à suivre ses délires quand il était stone.C'est lui qui m'a initié à la drogue.Je suis jamais devenus dépendant.Je volait des portefeuilles dans les cartiers plus riches pour manger, m'acheter des vêtement neuf, je fumais pour noyer mes soucis.Mais je continuais à subir.Je me suis fait pincer plus qu'une fois, stone dans la rue avec Martin, on se faisait enfermer pour la nuit mais ils nous libérais le lendemain.Graffitis, vols de portefeuilles, Grabuges et batailles.Sa rentrait tout dans mon dossier criminel.Mais c'était pas si grave comparé à d'autres jeunes.  
  
Je me souviendrai toujours de la fois ou le gros avait poussé maman en bas des escaliers après l'avoir battue.Rendue en bas elle était plein de sang.Mais lui y s'en foutait. Il c'est retourner vers moi pis il ma frappé.Il mas battu.Il me criait après parce que je pleurait.Parce que j'aimais maman pis que j'avait peur pour elle, y voulais que je parte.Je me suis débattu, j'ai crier pis frapper mais rien y à fait.Y mas embarré dehors à la pluie battante en plein hivers.Nu pied dans le banc de neige. J'ai couru pour chercher de l'aide.Pour finir là où on m'avait interdit d'aller par mes parents, par les voisins pis par mes s?urs, quand elles étaient en vie.J'entendait maman crier comme si elle se faisait massacrer.  
  
Une fois arrivé, j'avait les yeux plein d'eau, les pieds et les mains gelés pis les lèvres bleues.J'était hors de moi, pas question de prendre sur moi, de prendre de l'air.Ma mère allait peut-être en crever.J'ai avalé ma haine de b?uf pis j'ai demandé de l'aide.Je m'attendait à ce qui me passe sur le corps pour leur raconter mes problèmes.Mais y sont restés bien calme.Ils on rien dit mais ils ont agit.Plusieurs coches sont sortit du poste de police pendant que d'autres mont consolé et réchauffé avec des couvertures chauffantes. Je me souvient de la furie dans laquelle j'ai dormi quand ils m'ont annoncés que le père était enfermé à vie et que ma mère.Bien.Ma mère était devenue prisonnière de sa folie.Elle ne m'avais même pas reconnue quand qu'ils l'on emmener au poste de police pour remplir des papier. « Je m'excuse Maxime, mais il vas falloir t'envoyer dans une famille d'accueil. » J'était le seul sain et sauf de la famille.(Ou presque parce que j'ai toujours la haine de mon cris de père dans le corps.)  
  
Aujourd'hui je vis avec mes deux 's?urs' dans un centre d'accueil.En fait.C'est là que sa commence. Un travailleur social - Un TS comme ont dit - à pris mon dossier en charge. Deux semaines plus tard ils m'ont présenter à un couple sans problèmes, riche avec une maison, dans un coin où toutes les maisons sont alignées.En fait ils étaient pas si riches, mais au moins ils pouvait nous payer de quoi manger trois fois par jours, de quoi payer le chauffage l'hivers, de quoi s'habiller, nous donner de l'argent de poche et même des bonus à l'occasion quand on sort. Voulez-vous savoir qu'est-ce que sa donne quand on change un jeune délinquant de son enfer.?Continuez à lire. 


	2. 1 Salut

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre.  
  
. :Centre résidentiel pour jeunes en transition pour une famille  
d'accueil : . 18 :30  
  
Déjà 6 heures et demie.Dans une demi-heure un nouveau couple vas venir me rencontrer. Ils ont regardé des dossiers, des mots pour décrire la merde dans laquelle j'était.Ils veulent me rencontrer qu'ils ont dit. Pourquoi moi? Ils y en à peut-être trois miles des dossiers, mais ils ont regardé le mien.L'eau froide de la douche lavait ma saleté aider de son complice monsieur savon comme le surveillant m'a si bien expliqué.Petite question ici; 'Pourquoi quand ont dit qu'on est des cas spéciaux, tout le monde te prend pour un débile.?' Sa faisait deux semaines que je ne m'était pas lavé.Je doit admettre que ça faisait du bien. Le dernier couple en avait d'ailleurs passé plusieurs commentaires avant que je décide de sortir de la pièce.Il y à rien de pire que de ce faire critiquer par des gens qui ce disent ouvert d'esprit.L'eau coulait de mes cheveux et descendait tout le long suivant mes courbes.(J'admet qu'un gars à moins de courbe qu'une fille, mais on en à quand même.)  
  
Je ne sait pas pourquoi je m'entête à prendre des douches froides.Je sait qu'ils y a de l'eau chaude, mais tout les pensionnaires pleurent qu'il y en a pas assez. Je suis le seul à qui ils laissent plus de 30 minutes pour se laver.Ils savent que je prend juste de l'eau froide. J'ai fermé l'eau quand j'en ai eu assez et je suis sorti de la douche, je me suis essuyé et puis je suis sorti de la chambre de bain après avoir attaché une serviette autour de ma taille pour arriver dans le dortoir des gars. Une belle vue sur les 30 lits à deux étages aligné avec un meuble à six tiroirs à son côté. Trois tiroirs pour celui d'en bas et les trois autre pour le pensionnaire d'en haut! Une foi arrivé à mon lit j'ai sorti des vêtements propres et les déposât sur le lit. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une bouteille de gel sur la couverture. Il y avait un bout de papier collé dessus où était écrit ;  
  
« Pour Max afin qu'il nous quitte au plus vite! Je sait que sa fait juste deux semaines que tu es ici, moi sa fait trois mois et personne n'est jamais venu me rencontrer.Il faut croire que mon TS est pas comme le tien. Enfin Bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie et profite bien des occasions pour sortir d'ici! Je croit que sa te ferait du bien de te peigner avec mon cadeau. (PS : J'ai eu de la misère pour venir te la porter, les surveillants ne voulait pas me laisser entrer. J'ai dû demander à ton voisin d'en haut Marc-André de la déposer sur ton lit. Si tu veux me parler une dernière fois avant d'aller dans ta nouvelle famille (Si jamais tu y vas, mais mon offre tient toujours si tu ne l'est pas) je serai aux portes d'entrée avec quelque unes de mes amies! J'espère qu'ils vont te prendre!  
  
XXX - Annick »  
  
Annick.Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien.Je lui ai parlé à deux reprises en fait ce n'était pas vraiment des conversations.Un dialogue d'une minute pas plus! Je pris la bouteille et commença à façonner des spikes dans mes cheveux noirs encre. Le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant .On aurais dit que les spikes des extrémités droite et gauche formaient des cornes de diable, mais c'était subtile. En me peignant, le reflet du miroir me montrait de ce que j'avait l'air.  
  
C'était la première fois que je remarquais mes muscles.Je ne suis pas très grand, ni gros, tout ce qui me grossit les bras, le torse et les jambes c'est justement mes muscles. Je revêtit mon chandail noir et mes jeans teinté noir après avoir mis mes caleçons, puis mes bas et mes souliers avant de me retourner vers le miroir. J'aimais le nouveau Max qui s'offrait à moi, propre, la peau blanche comme je ne l'avait jamais vue faisait ressortir mes lèvres d'un rouge presque sanglant et mes yeux noirs.Après quelques minutes je sortis du dortoir pour me promener dans les corridors en attendant l'heure où on allait venir me rencontrer.Tout en me promenant dans le centre, j'entendais plusieurs conversations.Des filles qui murmurait un plan pour sortir en catimini pour fumer des gitanes, d'autres parlait de beau gars (J'ai remarqué qu'elles me regardait souvent.) des gars qui parlait de la gamme de hockey des canadiens contre les avalanches, d'autres qui parlait de boxe et autres jeux aussi viril les uns que les autres.  
  
Mais rien de tout cela n'attirait mon attention. Une voix en particulier me fit chaud au c?ur. Elle venait du fond du corridor principal. Dans le coin du directeur de l'établissement. Une voix de femme, un peu comme celle de ma mère mais en plus chaleureux. Je ne distinguais aucuns mots de ce qu'elle disait, mais sa voix seule me donnait une drôle de sensation.Je suis donc resté figé, adossé au mur à cet endroit pour écouter la voix mélodieuse.Tout en faisant mon mieux d'ignorer les rires et cris aiguës poussés par une troupe de filles situé à trois pas de mon emplacement.Je me suis mis à rêvasser à ce jours fatidique où j'ai perdu ma famille au grand complet.Les cris des filles amplifiait de plus en plus, leurs voix ce transformant en celle que j'écoutait.Tels ceux que maman avait poussé quand papa la battait pour la dernière fois. C'était douloureux, je détestait entendre maman crier comme ça!  
  
Au fond je ne veux pas que ça arrête.! Peut-être me manque-t-elle déjà.? Juste un peu encore.Juste un peu ensuite on iras à la réunion.Juste un peu encore.Je me demande ce que j'aurais pu faire pour l'aider.Je me demande ce que Samantha et Kelly-Anne aurait fait à ma place.Seraient-elles toujours vivante si je serait aller voir les b?ufs avant.?Vous me manquez toutes.Ici personne ne m'ignorent quand je veux être ignoré.C'est trop différent.Ont m'encadre beaucoup trop à mon goût.dès que j'ai l'ai triste une horde de gars viennent me voir pour 'jouer une bonne petite partie pour me remonter un peu' ou alors pour fumer un petit joint. Mais c'est un peu plus rare qu'on m'en offre gratuitement. Je commence justement à avoir le goût d'en fumer.Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait maman si tu serait dans ton bon sens et que tu n'aurais jamais connus le père.? Dit moi maman.Je m'ennuie de toi.J'aimerais te serrer fort dans mes bras mais tu ne saurais même pas qui je suis.!!! Je veux que tu approuve ma nouvelle famille.Je ne peu pas venir te voir.Alors fait moi un signe pour me montrer que je vais être heureux.Fait moi un signe.Ne pleure pas.Je sait que tu pleure, je t'entend.Je m'ennuie de toi aussi maman.Je t'aime.Tu m'appelle maman? Non je ne peux pas venir te voir.Je ne peux pas.Maman! Je te dit que je ne peu pas venir te voir, les gardes de ta chambre m'ont interdit de le faire! Arrête de m'appeler.Je ne viendrai pas!  
  
« Max? Max?! Cris répond donc pis arrête de m'ignorer!!! »  
  
« Oh.Salut Annick.excuse.J'était dans la lune. »  
  
« J'ai bien vu ça.Hé Max, tu pleure? Qu'est-ce qu'y as? » « ..C'est.C'est rien. » J'ai alors penché la tête et essuyé mes yeux.  
  
Je ne m'était pas rendu conte que j'était en train de pleurer. Annick me regardait d'un air doux, pour enfin me sourire.  
  
« C'est beau tes cheveux Maxou. Je savait que ça te ferais bien! Enfin, ton TS m'a croisé et il te cherchait. Ça fait dix minutes que tu es supposé être dans le bureau de convocation! »  
  
« Quoi? Déjà?! J'ai pas vu le temps passer. Salut! »  
  
Je me suis levé du mur et salua Annick qui m'envoya ensuite un bec soufflé puis j'ai couru le haut des escaliers vers le bureau de convocations où mon TS m'attendait déjà. Il m'offrit un regard réprobateur tout en me demandant où j'était passé.  
  
« Désolé.j'était perdu dans mes pensées. »  
  
« Maxime, je sait que tu en à vécus beaucoup récemment mais il faut que tu soit à l'heure. Les parents de famille d'accueil n'ont pas tous du temps à perdre.Enfin entre ils t'attendent. Oublie pas que tu peu faire comme la dernière fois mais en étant un peu plus polis. Ils sont partis insulté de ta conduite.»  
  
« Ils avaient juste à arrêter de me critiquer.C'est pas moi le débile qui fait perde le temps des morons qui viennent eux même le faire en venant insulter des jeunes.»  
  
En le voyant froncer des sourcils je lui lança alors ;  
  
« Aujourd'hui je me suis lavé, et j'ai même réussit à me peigner grâce à la bouteille de gel que Annick à dénicher. Je vais avoir, comme ont m'a si bien fait remarquer, l'air plus 'présentable' et moins odorant, merci. »  
  
« Très bien, je vais te demander juste une chose, surveille ton langage Max. »  
  
« Mouais, je sait.Je ferait mon possible. »  
  
Je suis alors entré et souri brièvement aux gens devant moi.Une dame vêtue d'un grande jupe bleue avec un chandail noir était assise dans une chaise face à une table où mon dossier reposait. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et de beaux yeux bleus, les trait fins et souples qui s'étirait quelque peu pour afficher un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air dans la trentaine, tout ou plus.Son sourire nettement sincère me stressait un peu, je me demandais si j'avais quelque chose sur le nez qui la faisait rire... L'homme lui avait un pantalon noir avec un chandail blanc, une moustache ornait son visage sous un nez un peu croche mais bien proportionné. Ses yeux étaient bleu aussi et il avait l'air assez.Disons sévère.  
  
Je me suis assit dans un fauteuil en face du couple qui se tenaient la main comme de jeunes amoureux et je les regardait en face.Mon TS me souris puis ferma la porte me laissant ainsi seul avec eux. Comme ils ne se décidaient pas à parler je partit une conversation. « Désolé pour vous avoir fait attendre.Je peu savoir vos nom? »  
  
« Bien sur.Hem Daniel?» commençât la dame.  
  
« Maxime.Mon nom c'est Maxime »  
  
« Oh, parce que c'est écrit Daniel sur ton dossier. » continua-t-elle  
  
« C'est mon nom de famille.Je le déteste. Vous pouvez m'appeler Max. Enfin désolé de vous avoir coupé la parole, c'est quoi vos noms? »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de mal mon garçon, moi c'est Clara et lui c'est Martin, mon fiancé. »  
  
Je souris légèrement à ce nom.  
  
« C'est cool comme nom. »  
  
« Dit moi Max, C'est écrit dans ton dossier que tu à eu des problèmes de drogue. Ont voudrait savoir si tu en prend toujours. » Commença Clara. "Et voilà que commence l'interrogatoire!"  
  
« Ça dépend des soirs. En ce moment je fume un joint une fois de temps en temps.Ça me calme. »  
  
« Je vois.Es-tu dépendant.? » poursuivit Martin  
  
« Non. Je ne le suis jamais été.Mais mon 'chum' l'était.Je ne le vois plus.»  
  
« Ton chum? Tu veux dire ton ami? »  
  
« Ouais, j'aime plus les filles que les gars si vous voyez ce que je veux dire Martin.Je ne suis pas gai. »  
  
« Oh, désolé! Tu ne le vois plus? Pourquoi? »  
  
« Pour une très simple raison.Je l'ai trahi comme tout le monde du cartier parce que je suis allé avertir les.Hem la police. Je crois que pour lui je suis mieux que mort.»  
  
« Je lis ici dans ton dossier que tu à eu deux s?urs Est-ce que tu serait capable de vivre avec deux autres filles sous le même toit? »me demanda ensuite Clara -Je venait tout juste de remarquer qu'elle tenait mon dossier dans ses mains.-  
  
« Ouais.Je suppose, pourquoi? »  
  
« Parce qu'on à deux filles, Karmina et Isis. Elles sont bien fine! Mais elles ne pouvaient pas venir ce soir. C'est leurs soir de sortie, je crois qu'elles t'aimerais bien. » "Karmina et Isis.? Quel genre de nom est-ce que c'est ça.?Elles doivent êtres des fan de l'occulte ou quelque chose du genre."  
  
« Oh.C'est correct, je ne suis pas traumatisé à ce point par les filles. Les gars c'est mon problème. »  
  
« D'accord, J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, parle nous de ce que tu aime. »  
  
« Bien.J'aime la musique, la musique qui fait du bruit parce que ça me donne l'impression que c'est moi qui fesse à la place du rythme. Ça me défoule beaucoup. Ya aussi le dessin.Je dessine des choses pas trop politiquement correct. Je suis habitué à rester dehors toute la journée jusqu'à ce qui fasse super noir, de manger une fois par semaine pis de pas me laver.Mais je peux commencer à me laver plus souvent ici. Je vous rassure, je prend pas beaucoup d'eau chaude, j'en prend genre.Pas du tout! Je ne supporte pas de voir des filles menée par le bout du nez des gars.Je ne supporte pas qu'un gars crie après une fille, ou lève la main sur elles. Quand je vois ça je devient violent.La police m'a attrapé plusieurs fois dans des batailles où ils m'ont pris à tord moi pis mon chum parce qu'ils n'était pas là quand le gars commençait à verger sur une fille de la rue.Je supporte pas non plus quand quelqu'un me crie après, quand quelqu'un me force à faire quelque chose contre mes valeurs et je déteste la conformité et aller à l'église est une chose que vous ne me forcerez pas à faire.C'est à peu près ça. »  
  
« Tu t'entendrais décidément bien avec les filles! Elles ont les même goûts ou presque. Il faut juste t'avertir que chez nous, on ne tolère pas de drogue, sauf si t'en à décidément besoin. »  
  
« Ok. Je comprend. »  
  
« On ne veux pas te prendre à te battre, ni à crier après quelqu'un sous notre protection. Tu essaye de t'expliquer à la place de gueuler. Au pire, tu te retire et tu reste seul pour te calmer. Pas de vol ni de viol mais ça on ne craint pas que tu ne le fasse tu à l'air assez honnête comparer à plusieurs autres garçons qu'on à rencontré ici. On n'impose pas de couvre feu mais vers dix heures et demie moi et Claire ont se couche alors on baisse le son. Est-ce que ça te convient? »  
  
« Bien ouais, c'est correct. Je comprend. Vous êtes vraiment intéressés à  
me prendre.? » Claire fit signe que oui et me souris. Martin lui commençait à perdre son air bête, mais il me donnait toujours un drôle de feeling. Je me suis réajusté sur ma chaise en me rendant conte que je commençait à m'évacher.  
  
« C'est cool! Je pense que j'aimerais ça m'essayer avec vous. Disons que je suis juste un peu surpris. »  
  
« Pourquoi donc? »  
  
« Bein je pensait pas que quelqu'un soit vraiment intéressé.Les dernier que j'ai rencontré m'ont fait des tonnes de commentaires sur tout de moi ; ce que je portait, ce que je sent, sur mes cheveux, mes souliers, mes manières pis mon langage.C'est chien pour nous autres, y viennent nous rencontrer juste pour nous envoyer promener et nous critiquer!!!»  
  
La conversation dériva vers les différentes manières d'agir en société puis d'autres thèmes sont venus par la suite. Après quelques heures le TS entra avec des papiers, c'est là qu'il commençait a parler de paperasse, je connaissait tout pour l'avoir entendus et réentendus plusieurs fois.Alors a la place de végéter je me suis levé et j'ai commencé a regarder les tableaux sur les murs.Ils remarquèrent vite mon désintérêt et me donnèrent congé.  
  
« C'était bien plaisant de te connaître Maxime, On ce reverras demain avec les filles? » me dit Clara avant que je puisse atteindre la porte. Elle souriait gentiment et pencha sa tête vers la droite.  
  
« Où si tu veux on peu te faire visiter la maison? » Martin rajoutât.  
  
«Je veux bien! Bon je vous laisse parler des papier et bonne soirée quand même. »  
  
Puis je sortit et marcha vers les dortoirs.J'avais toutefois l'impression que j'oubliait quelque chose. En rentrant dans le dortoir je vis les gars placé comme a l'habitude, certain sur leurs lit a s'emmerder regardait droit, d'autres rassemblé pour parler et jouer au bras de fer, d'autres plus solitaires restait calme dans leurs coins ou encore étudiais de gros livres dont le contenus rassemblais des données inutiles. Je me suis assis sur mon matelas en regardant le plancher.Puis je me suis mis a penser. Après deux minutes quelqu'un posât sa main sur mon épaule, mais par réflexe je la repoussa rapidement. Et je me suis retourné.Un gars bien bâtit ce tenais là.  
  
« C'est toi Maxime hein? »  
  
« .Ça dépend.Pourquoi? »  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et secoua sa tête pour enfin me sourire légèrement.  
  
« Annick t'attend dehors. Elle m'a dit de te faire le message parce qu'elle croyait que t'avais oublié. »  
  
« Merde Annick! »  
  
Sans dire merci je me suis levé et sortit en vitesse vers les portes principales. La bâtisse est faite en forme de U et près de l'escalier de l'entrée il y a pleins d'arbres et haies qui cache de la vue et du vent. Mais les gardes ne regardent jamais à cet endroit, c'est là qu'on ce rejoint quand on veux fumer. En sortant je me suis fait rentré dedans par une fille aux cheveux bleu, je l'ai vue une fois dans la cafétéria, c'était donc une pensionnaire.Elle était agitée de sanglots, c'était pas de sa faute, mais le problème c'est que dans la collision, j'ai perdu pied pis elle est tombée sur moi.Pis la voix de Annick s'éleva.  
  
« Attend! Julie!!! C'est pas ce que tu crois! » puis une autre, cette fois plus masculine s'éleva de l'angle mort.  
  
« Julie! Saloperie!!!»  
  
« Je sait.Cris! C'est quoi l'idée de m'en parler devant elle! J'y ait dit que j'en prenais pus! Merci Annick t'es une crissement bonne amie surtout pour défaire les couples.»  
  
« Calme toi! Ça peu s'arranger. C'est autant de ta faute que de la mienne.! Elle à juste mal compris ce quoi on parlait et les intentions qu'on avais. Faut dire que 'Ah oui Annick t'était tellement bonne, avec toi je recommencerait n'importe quand! Invite qui tu veux t'es la meilleure partner' c'est une manière de répondre. » Je l'aida a se relever puis la retenue légèrement comme elle s'en allait vers la porte. Je fronça les sourcils et d'une voix assez douce je dit à 'Julie'  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe.? »  
  
Elle sanglotait encore plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de parler.  
  
« Bon.C'est correct.Veux-tu venir avec moi? On vas arranger ça. »  
  
Entres ses sanglot elle réussit a placer un 'Non je veux pas.'  
  
« Reste ici deux secondes d'accord? Vas pas en dedans, les gardes vont arriver pis on vas tout être dans le trouble.»  
  
Elle acquiesça légèrement avant que je me dirige vers les arbres, en passant entre les branches je vus Annick adossée au mur près d'un gars qui était debout face à elle.  
  
« Annick si je la perd à cause de toi je sait pas ce que je fait! »  
  
Je serra les poing et grognât légèrement.Avant de perdre le contrôle pis lui sauter dessus je lui grogna;  
  
« Calme tes hormones tu feras rien du tout a Annick! »  
  
« Maxime.Je t'attendais. Rentre on ce reverras demain matin.»  
  
« Non Annick. C'est moi qui m'en vas.ciao. » En passant près de moi il me dévisagea et me poussa sur le côté pour passer.D'après les sons, Julie était entrée en courant en le voyant sortir le faisant réagir en l'appelant, puis les bruit de porte.  
  
« Désolée Max. » Annick repris, quelques minutes après qu'ils soit partis.  
  
« Ça vas.. »  
  
« Je m'excuse que tu aie vu ça. Je ne voulais pas.PY c'est le chum a Julie.Pis je lui ai dit 'Tu te souvient de vendredi? C'était cool faudrait qu'on recommence ensemble, on pourrais inviter Max' pis là y m'a répondu.Mais on a fumer un joint vendredi.C'était plus fort que j'achète d'habitude, Mon fournisseur en avais plus du moins fort.Pis il m'a averti de le fumer avec quelqu'un.Mais elle a mal compris pis elle l'a frapper avant de partir a courir.» En expliquant les événements elle s'assit et plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses.  
  
« Chu trop conne j'y ai pas penser. »  
  
« T'es pas conne Annick.T'es smath pis intelligente.La preuve c'est que tu a penser a me faire un cadeau.Pis je t'avais rien donné. Merci beaucoup. »  
  
Elle me regarda puis ferma ses yeux en soupirant.Puis elle me regarda dans les yeux.Ces beaux grand yeux étincelait a la lumière des étoiles, les larmes commençais a ce former.  
  
« De rien Max.Ça te fais bien.Je peux juste pas arrêter de me rendre coupable.Si ça s'arrange pas chu dans le trouble. »  
  
« Il te toucheras pas. »  
  
« Comment tu le sait? »  
  
« Je le laisserai pas te toucher Annick. »  
  
« .Tu t'en vas hein? Tu t'es trouvé une famille bien hein? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Ces yeux commencèrent à couler, puis elle plaqua ses mains sur sa tête qui reposait sur ses genoux en empoignant ces cheveux.  
  
« Alors tu sait pas ce qui vas ce passer! Tu t'en vas comme tout le monde puis moi je suis écoeurée! Je défais les couples, les amitiés pis les familles.Il y a juste toi qui m'a pas encore crié dessus.Je me déteste moi même, tu vas pas tarder à en faire autant.Je suis jalouse de toi! Je regrette de t'avoir envoyer ce gel! Ça te fait trop bien puis c'est bien normal qu'ils t'aient pris parce que t'es beau t'es fin puis t'es doux.Il y a personne qui s'intéresse à moi. » Elle me faisait penser à Kelly-Anne.Je me suis assis près d'elle et mis ma main impuissante sur son dos comme pour la consoler. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça.Depuis que mes s?urs sont mortes, je ne l'avait plus jamais fait.L'adrénaline montait en moi.D'habitude quand la seule femme près de mon c?ur, maman, pleurait, je serrait les poing et allait me battre contre mon père pour la défendre.Cette fois si, il y en avait pas. Il y en avait plus de saoulons. Les pleurs n'était pas accompagnés d'un combat, ça me rendait assez mal a l'aise.  
  
« Pourquoi tu dit ça.? T'as tort. T'as extrêmement tort. »  
  
Elle secoua la tête et commençais à trembler.Comme si c'était par rage.Ou par haine je ne suis pas sur.puis elle a répondu;  
  
« .Non. Personne m'aime. »  
  
« Oui, quelqu'un t'aime. »  
  
« Qui? Dit moi Qui? »  
  
« Moi.»  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers les miens, elle était presque aussi surprise que moi.Je ne sait pas pourquoi j'avais répondu ça..C'était comme une impulsion de répondre par 'moi'. Je n'était pas sur si je le pensait vraiment.Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'Annick me faisait sentir bien, sa présence seule était quelque chose que j'appréciais. Elle était douce comme une mère. Et puis.Quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle m'appelais, j'ai cru entendre ma mère. Pourquoi est-ce que je disait ses choses. Pourquoi est-ce que ses paroles me faisait du bien à dire.?Je ne le sait pas.Elle s'était accoté sur mon épaule puis plaça sa main sur l'autre tout en pleurant. Je me retenus pour ne pas grimacer.Les plaies de ma dernière raclée servi par mon père y était toujours.  
  
« C'est gentil.Mais est-ce que c'est vrai Max.? »  
  
J'hésitât un peu avant de répondre. Premièrement, je n'était pas sur.Deuxièmement, la douleur me coupais le souffle. Seul l'eau avait touché à ses plaies. « .O-Oui.»  
  
« T'a pas l'air sur. »  
  
« .C'est.C'est pas ça.Je ne te ment pas. »  
  
« Alors.Qu'est-ce qui vas pas.? »  
  
Je fronça les sourcils légèrement avant de regarder autours pour être sur que personne ne me verrais.Puis j'enlevas son bras de sur mon torse et pris sa main dans la mienne.  
  
« Je te montre.Mais tu n'en parle à personne. »  
  
Elle sécha ses larmes avec son autre main et rougit un peu.  
  
« D'accord.Qu'est-ce que c'est?»  
  
« Promet moi que tu n'en parlera a personne, même pas à Julie, même pas à mon TS, à ton journal intime ou même à toi même. »  
  
« Promis. » Je me suis levé puis tourné dos à elle pour enlever mon chandail.Je l'entendit haleter quand mes cicatrices se sont révélés.Elle c'était levé puis c'est approché de moi en regardant mes 4 grandes plaies en galles.  
  
« Mon dieu.Qui t'a fait ça. »  
  
« .Mon père. »  
  
« Tu ne l'a pas dit à ton TS? »  
  
« Je vient de te dire de pas lui en parler. »  
  
« Ça veux dire non ? Je comprend pas pourquoi tu ne lui à pas dit.. »  
  
« Il m'aurais pris pour un faible.Il m'aurais pris en pitié pis je veux pas que ça arrive.»  
  
« Max.Comment ton père aurais pu te faire ça.? »  
  
Je me suis retourné en exposant mes nombreuses autres cicatrices, certaines déjà cicatrisés, d'autres en gales, d'autres juste comme des écorchures et quelques unes était rouvertes. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et me regardait d'un air compatissant.  
  
« Mon père à abusé de mes s?urs, en à tué une lui même et à fait suicidé l'autre, à rendu ma mère folle en la frappant à la tête et si les coches n'était pas arrivés à temps elle en serais morte! J'ai essayer de la défendre mais y c'est jeté sur moi comme un défoncé, Il m'a cassé des bouteilles de bière sur le corps en me gueulant à la tête de pas brailler! Que si il avait poussé ma mère en bas des escaliers en la battant c'était pour son bien! Mon père est un cris de détraqué et c'est pour ça que je le déteste, et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai peur. » Elle mis ses mains sur mes joues en regardant dans mes yeux.  
  
« Désolée.Max oublie ça.J'aime pas te voir comme ça. »  
  
Elle s'approcha légèrement de mes lèvres mais je recula.  
  
« Annick.Je sait pas si je veux que ça change entre nous.J'ai peur.J'ai peur que ça brise notre amitié.J'ai peur d'avoir mal si j'ai à me séparer de toi. »  
  
« Pourquoi on se séparerais.? Parce que tu t'en vas? » « ..Oui..Et si on perd contact.? »  
  
« .oh. Mais on pourrais juste essayer.? Ou bien tu en a déjà assez de moi..?» Je pris mon chandail et le remis.Puis revint vers elle.  
  
« .Je vais y penser cette nuit.Je suis fatigué, mais je te promet que peu importe sur quoi ma décision s'arrêteras. Je vais te protéger et t'apprécier comme tu es. »  
  
Elle me souris puis acquiesça en m'enlaçant doucement pour pas m'écraser.  
  
« Merci beaucoup.Moi aussi Max je vais faire comme toi.J'aimerais bien essayer. »  
  
« .Bonne nuit, à demain. »  
  
Je plaça mes bras autour d'elle puis souri en attendant ça réponse.  
  
« Bonne nuit. » J'acquiesça puis la lâcha pour m'en retourner mais avant que j'atteigne les branches, elle m'appela « Max une dernière chose.»  
  
« Oui? »  
  
« Pour que tu y pense.Je peux t'embrasser.? Juste une fois pour t'y faire goûter. »  
  
« .Je suis pas sur. »  
  
« On est tout seul personne ne le saura, juste pour bien dormir. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin pour l'instant, je vais respecter ta décision. »  
  
« .D'accord. »  
  
Puis elle me souri et s'approcha, elle plaça ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me donner un tendre baiser avant de me lâcher et parti vers l'entrée d'un pas léger. Avant d'entrer je sorti une cigarette et m'assit dans les marches pour la fumer. A peine deux minutes passèrent quand Clara et Martin sortirent tout en ce parlant.  
  
« Karmina vas l'aimer, il semblait de son style! Isis vas l'aimer aussi je crois. »  
  
« Oui mais elle est un peu plus distante aux autres que Karmina. Hé! c'est Maxime. »  
  
le visage de Martin étais froid mais celui de Clara était souriant.  
  
« C'est moi, enfin je crois. »  
  
« Bien bonne nuit Max. A demain! » Continua Clara  
  
« Bonne nuit a vous aussi. »  
  
Il prirent un peu de distance, Puis Martin ce retourna  
  
« N'en fume pas trop c'est pas bon pour les poumons! »  
  
« D'accord! »  
  
Puis ils s'en allèrent dans le stationnement.Je souffla une nuage de fumée et le regarda ce disperser dans le noir. La faible lumière de l'entrée la rendait presque lumineuse.Tel un rêve, elle flottait autour de moi avant de disparaître. Dans ma tête tout ce bousculait le pour, le contre, mes peurs, mes pleurs.Mon espoir.Ses lèvres douces et sucrées sur les miennes.Cet engourdissement dans mon c?ur quand je pensait a elle c'était l'amour? Puis l'ange et le démon commencèrent un débat acharné.J'avais peur.Oh oui! Et si elle ne faisait que jouer avec mes sentiments? Non elle est pas comme ça.Elle peu pas être comme ça.Elle est si belle.L'apparence ne change rien Max! C'est comme un fruit pourris.Ça à l'air bien joli de l'extérieur, puis quand on l'ouvre sa pue et c'est moisit.Et si elle ne sortait avec moi que par pitié, parce que je lui avait montrer mes blessures. Et si elle s'en iras dans un famille à l'autre bout de la mienne? Et si elle ne m'aime plus à cause de la distance? La reverrais-je si je part chez les Daevons? Qu'est- ce qui vas ce passer si elle reste ici.Elle à raison je ne peu pas veiller sur elle de loin.Je sait ce que j'ai à faire..  
  
J'ai jeté mon mégot par terre et le piétina avant de rentrer, les main enfouies dans les poches pour me coucher dans mon dortoir.Demain sera la  
journée des révélations. 


	3. 2 Révélations

Chapitre 2 : Révélations, Salutations...  
  
. :Centre résidentiel pour jeunes en transition pour une famille  
d'accueil : . 5 :30 a.m.  
  
J'ouvrit les yeux, le corps meurtri détruits par les multiples coups reçus.La douleurs, le sang qui coule.Des larmes coulait le long de mes joues.Mes côtes s'endolorissent par coup. Comme si on me donnait de violents coups de pieds afin de percer la chair et les os.! La douleur extrême.J'ouvrit mes yeux en criant Pis comme j'entrevit deux formes, la douleur commença a s'éclipser.Les deux formes ce penchèrent sur moi en murmurant des paroles qui échappait à mes oreilles.Puis leurs voix mélodieuses, tel ceux des anges, me bercèrent. Je ne les reconnaissait pas. Mais je les appela pas leurs nom, et seulement là, je me rappela. '.Sammy.Anne.Vous me manquez.Veillez sur maman.' 'Oui, ne t'inquiète pas' « Max? » 'Ne t'inquiète pas Max..On veille sur toi et maman.Ne t'inquiète pas.Tu vas faire le bon choix pour Annick.Mais au mauvais moment.' Elles s'en allèrent tel des ombres à la lumières.En ramenant la douleurs des blessures.Puis des bras m'assaillirent comme pour m'absorber dans le sol.En agrippant mes coupures. « Quoi.? Sammy! Non part pas! Anne!!! Non!!! ARGH!!! Lâchez moi!!!!!» Les bras me lâchèrent lorsque je les repoussât puis j'ouvrit les yeux.Toujours un peu dans mon cauchemars. « Max ça vas.Tout vas bien c'était juste un cauchemars.ça vas? » C'était Marc-André.Les cheveux blond teint rouge et noir coiffé en spike. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon; il venait probablement tout juste de ce faire réveiller par mes cris.Je le regarda un peu mal à l'aise et pris un long respire avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit. Les larmes ruisselant mon visage.Je passa mes mains dans mon visage afin de faire partir.Je détestait plus que tout pleurer devant un gars, même si c'était incontrôlé..Après un moment je le regarda encore. « .Ça vas.Je t'ai réveillé.Désolé.» Il ce retourna et secoua la tête vers d'autres pensionnaires comme pour indiquer que tout allait bien.J'ai dû réveiller tout le monde.  
  
« C'est correct.Tu veux prendre une bonne douche? Tu peux prendre de l'eau chaude cette fois.T'auras pas les lèvres bleues. »  
  
« .Je dit pas non.Ça me réveillerais.»  
  
« Tu veux que je t'ai-» Avant même qu'il finissent sa phrase je lui coupa la parole.Je me voyait pas vraiment me faire aider par un gars.Encore moins pour prendre une douche!  
  
« Non! Ça vas. Je vais m'arranger.»  
  
J'ai enlever ce qui restait de couvertures sur moi, ce qui n'était pas chose simple, on aurais dit quelles était toutes enroulées autour de tout mes membres me bloquant à peu près tout mouvements et puis me retourna vers Marc-André .  
  
« Merci pour hier j'allais oublier Annick.» « Pas de problème.Juste une question comme ça; t'aime pas te faire toucher hein?»  
  
Je fit probablement un drôle d'air pour qu'il se justifie. « Je veux dire, pas nécessairement Sexuellement mais je veux dire que t'aime pas quand quelqu'un fasse un contact avec toi.Je pense que c'est la deuxième fois que je te pose la main sur l'épaule et que tu l'arrache presque de mon bras!»  
  
« .J'aime pas vraiment ça.De toutes manières, ça me fait mal. »  
  
« Ça te fait mal?! »  
  
« .Laisse faire. J'ai rien dit, je vais me laver. »  
  
Cet impression que j'en avait trop dit me suivi jusqu'à la salle de bain dans laquelle je me déshabillât tranquillement --après avoir fermé et barré la porte bien sur!-- puis dans un miroir regarda mes marques dans mon dos, mon torse et mes épaules. Celles qui était les pires sont rendu enflées et coloré rouge et mauve.D'autres avait mieux refermées et n'étaient que des marques rouges, tel une égratignure. Je me suis ensuite placé sous une eau tiède et me savonna doucement autour de mes blessures.Je crois qu'elles sont infectées..Ça faisait mal au moindre effleurement. Je me suis lavé les cheveux puis les rinça tout en me forçant pour me réveiller comme du monde.Sammy et Kelly-Anne était très près de moi.Enfin, je sentait qu'elles étaient là. Bien qu'elles n'était pas visibles elles y étaient. Je me suis rhabillé après m'être séché, puis je suis sortit, Marc-André était couché dans son lit ainsi que tout les autres. Je me suis dirigé vers la porte du dortoir en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller personne. Puis, doucement, sur la pointe des pieds sortit de la pièce.Je me suis ensuite mis à rôder dans les couloirs.Enfin, ceux qui était accessible à cet heure tardive- devrais-je dire l'aurore.? Jusqu'où le destin me mèneras.  
  
Les escaliers un après l'autres furent gravis, les portes ouvrait et refermait doucement sans grincement pour mener mes pas jusqu'à la salle de repos.Une jolie pièce sobre, éclairé par la seule lumière de la lune.Le mobilier était composé de matelas, de divan et de sofa, des pouf en riz, des poches poires pour la lecture. Au milieux d'un murs il y avait un feu de foyer électrique. Sincèrement c'était pas un très beau feu comparé au feu que Martin et moi avions déclenché dans une poubelle de parc, qui avait malencontreusement allumé une rangée de saules pleureurs. La gaffe vraiment. Je me suis assit dans divan sur le côté (parce que mon dos faisait mal) et je regardais les étoiles a travers le toit vitré. La pleine lune éclairait doucement la pièce, les étoiles berçait mon esprit dans le silence presque macabre de la pièce. Toutefois il faisait froid.Une brise ne cessait de passer sur ma nuque, mes épaules et mes bras.Comme si de l'eau froide me coulait, sans me mouiller, m'humidifier où même me laver.Elle se contentait de passer et repasser. Me donnant la chair de poule et des frissons tellement ça devenait froid.Puis, peut-être le vent en à eu assez de me congeler, sortit par la fenêtre entrouverte.Un long sifflement se fit entendre et, peut-être grâce à mon cauchemar où à ma solitude et sommeil croissant, je cru entendre mon nom répété plusieurs fois et puis.Plus rien.Je restait là étendu sur les coussins de mon divan à rêvasser.Les yeux pleins d'eau croulant de fatigue. Puis je m'endormit.Cette fois si mon sommeil fut sans rêve.  
  
Je me suis réveillé et déjà plusieurs personnes étaient entrés et s'occupaient.Je me suis assit puis me frotta les yeux pour ensuite me relever et repartir. Les couloirs blanc m'enfermait.Les plans se formait dans ma tête pour me préparer à Annick la nouvelle.  
  
Pour une fois je me sentait bien.Sauf pour ce pincement régulier dans mon dos.Je suis donc allé à la cafétéria pour mon petit déjeuner.Une salade de fruit avec un ?uf bacon. Le goût pénible des ?ufs me donnait mal au c?ur.Alors je n'ai mangé que quelques tranches de bacon et ma salade pour ensuite jeter le reste.Bien que tout allait bien, une journée dans la vie de Maxime Daniel ne peut être parfaite! Je suis alors allé à l'extérieur dans la cour arrière pour retrouver Annick avec la fille au cheveux bleus d'hier. Elles me sourirent un peu tristement puis me saluèrent. La fille que je présume être Julie était devenue un peu rouge et regarda ses pieds. Puis Annick se décida à parler la première.  
  
« Comment tu vas? Marc-André m'a rapporté que tu avait une sale mine cette nuit quand tu t'es réveiller. »  
  
« Moi ça vas.Je me suis rendormi par après.Je suis juste un peu étourdi mais ça vas. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?»  
  
« On se parlait de ce qui c'est passé hier. » me répondit Annick  
  
« Je vais aller le voir. » Dit Julie « Il faut qu'il comprenne.Il m'avait dit qu'il avait arrêté de consommer.Je trouve ça dur et cruel de sa part! Je veux plus retomber dans mes anciens problème à cause de ses tentations! Il sent quand il en prend.Je le sens qu'il vas se foutre dans le trouble encore une fois.»  
  
« Tu vas le laisser tomber Julie? Dit lui que c'est pas de ma faute.Tu sait qu'il se fâche rapidement et il risque de venir se venger sur moi. »  
  
« Aie pas peur.Si il frappe quelqu'un c'est moi. »  
  
Mes poing se resserrèrent et je fronçât les sourcil.  
  
« Qu'il vienne me voir si il veux frapper quelqu'un. Je laisserai personne de vous deux se faire frapper pas un gars en croissance d'hormones. »  
  
« Merci Max.Je crois que je vais y aller, j'ai pas déjeuné et j'ai un creux. Ciao Annick, Ciao Max et merci pour hier! » Puis elle partie..  
  
Annick me fit un sourire nerveux maintenant que nous étions seuls.Elle me pris le bras et me tira doucement dans un coins hors de la vue des curieux et se mit devant moi.  
  
«Y as-tu pensé? »  
  
« Oui. Toute la nuit.»  
  
« C'est pour ça que t'a fait un cauchemar? » « Heh, non.Mais j'y ai songé.Je sais Annick, c'est étrange.Mais j'ai fait un rêve qui à confirmé mon choix.C'est pas un bon moment pour m'engager avec quelqu'un.Je pense que tu veux sortir avec moi parce que tu à pitié de moi. J'ai pensé à ton baiser.À tes beaux yeux, à tes joli sourires, à tes doigt minuscule et tes longues jambes d'athlète.À la rougeur de tes joues en ce moment. »  
  
« Arrête de me faire attendre.C'est quoi la réponse.? »  
  
Je lui fit un sourire sournois avant de me pencher vers elle, regardant dans ses yeux pour lui dire ;« Par ce qui suit.Devine. »  
  
Puis goûta pour une seconde fois ses doux baisers.Comme ça devenait un peu plus intense, Annick posât ,malheureusement ,sa main dans mon dos.La douleur me fit grimacer et m'éloigner de son embrase. Je me suis retourné pour ne pas quelle le remarque.Mais c'était un peu 'trop subtil'.sarcastiquement parlant bien sur!  
  
« ..Qu'est-ce qu'y a? »  
  
« .Mon dos.Il me fait mal de plus en plus. »  
  
« Je crois que tu devrait aller voir l'infirmière. »  
  
Je me suis retourné et la regarda restant toujours à quelques pas d'elle.  
  
« Non.Je vais endurer jusqu'à ce que sa se calme. »  
  
« Mais Max! »  
  
Elle s'avança vers moi.  
  
« Annick s'il te plaît respecte ma décision. »  
  
« Si tu me laisse jeter un coup d'oeil. »  
  
« .Je t'aime Annick.»  
  
« Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je veux voir. »  
  
Je me dégagea de sa prise lorsqu'elle voulu lever mon chandail.Je lui pris les mains pour ensuite la regarder dans les yeux.  
  
« Force moi pas a faire des choses que je ne veux pas faire.Chu têtu comme un âne,  
  
« D'accord.Mais promet moi que si c'est trop dur, de venir me voir ou d'aller voir l'infirmière.Je veux pas entendre que quelque chose t'es arrivé.D'accord mon amour? »  
  
« ..OK ma puce. »  
  
« T'es le meilleur. » Ma bonne humeur et la sienne revinrent.  
  
« Im-po-ssi-ble C'est toi voyons! »  
  
« Ah ouais? »  
  
« Ouaip! »  
  
« Prend ça viiiilain! »  
  
Elle me tira les gilet et reposât ses lèvres sur les miennes.Elles était sucrée et goûtait la fraise.Elle à sûrement du mettre du baume quand je l'ai quitté des yeux.On s'amusât en couple jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la visite arriva. Comme elle aussi était convoquée, on s'en alla mains dans la main jusqu'à la salle de conférence. Martin et Clara était dans une pièce accompagnés de deux autres filles. Annick leva les sourcils en surprise quand elle les vis.  
  
« Hey! Je crois que je la connais.Ça peu pas être elle.? »  
  
« Qui? Les deux filles? »  
  
« Ouais! Elles venaient ici avant.Ça fait un ans que je ne les ai pas vues! Je me demande qui elles sont venues voir. »  
  
« .Moi. »  
  
« Pour vrai?! »  
  
« Oui, Elles sont avec Clara et Martin! »  
  
« Chanceux.J'aimerais ça aller les voir pour leurs parler. »  
  
« Vient avec moi, je vais pouvoir rester près de toi plus longtemps. »  
  
Elle me fit un de ses jolis sourires qui me faisait craquer à toutes les fois avant de me serrer doucement dans ses bras.  
  
« D'accord! T'es un chou! »  
  
« Oh non je vais encore me faire manger. »  
  
« N'importe quand mon amour.Agrrrr! »  
  
Je me senti rougir un peu.Mais je voyait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.  
  
« On s'en reparleras. »  
  
On s'embrassa avant que j'ouvre la porte doucement, Annick derrière moi.  
  
« Bonjours Maxime. » Me dit Clara qui offrait un grand sourire. « Bonjours Clara, Bonjours Martin. »  
  
« Hey bien On pourrais te présenter à Isis et Karmina. Les filles, Voici votre nouveau frère. S'il veux bien rester avec nous. » Continua Martin.  
  
Il me pointa chacune d'elles en disant leurs noms. Assises dans des sofas près de celui de Clara et Martin, Les deux filles me firent un sourire. Toutes deux était habillées d'un style gothique, ça me déstabilisait un peu. Elles avaient du maquillage noir et un rouge a lèvres ultra foncé. Mais sa allait bien avec leurs visages. Isis portait un pantalon noir avec une jupe noire par dessus. Elle avait une camisole noire sous un chandail en style de toiles d'araignée a manche longue. Le tout était aussi noir que ses cheveux très longs. Elle portait des souliers en cuir noir teint avec du rouge sang à quelques endroits. Son maquillage, moins frappant que celui de Karmina, était composé d'une ligne contour noire a chaques oeils allongées sur ses tempes, une étoile noire à chaques bouts. Ses lèvres était mauves foncées. Karmina quand à elle portait une jupe fendue. Le bas était en lambeau, faite de tissus transparent noir. Pour cacher ses cuisses elle y avait rajouté une jupe en suède rouge/bourgogne attachée à la taille avec un cordon noir. Ses bas noirs et rouges dépassait de ses bottes noires ornés de croix gotique. Une croix avec un cercle rouge en plein milieux.J'ai aussi remarqué que c'était la même croix que portait Isis au cou. Son chandail était noir jais, ses manches transparentes était elles aussi en lambeau à la fin. Ses cheveux un peu plus court qu'Isis avait des mèches mauve foncées. Elle avait la même ligne contour qu'Isis aux yeux mais elle avait des demi-lunes à la place des étoiles. Elle y avait rajoutés des lignes perpendiculaires à son oeil dans le style d'un pierrot exagéré. Au milieux de son front elle avait une lune dessinée là aussi. Ses lèvres étaient rouge sang.Toutes deux portaient de nombreux bracelets ornées de têtes de morts, de studs pis d'attaches en métal qui tenaient des strap de cuir.  
  
Karmina me souriait un peu comme une excitée. Isis elle semblait gênée car elle regardait pas ma figure. Elle se contentait de sourire et de toucher la cicatrice sur le côté droit de son nez. Toutes deux me dirent 'Salut' d'un même ton.  
  
Je leurs fit le meilleur des sourires que je pu faire. Elles me faisaient un peu peur.  
  
« S-Salut.Moi c'est Maxime. »  
  
Annick plaça sa main dans mon dos ce qui me fi grimacer et me retourner vers elle.  
  
« Annick fait pas sa. »  
  
« Annick? Annick! Mon dieux qu'est-ce que tu fait encore icite! »  
  
Elle sourit et me regarda dans les yeux d'un air désolée avant de répondre à Karmina.En regardant par dessus mon épaule.  
  
«Et bien j'ai pas monsieur James comme TS. Pis la famille que je vais voir c'est la première depuis que vous êtes parties les filles! Je me suis ennuyée! »  
  
« Je te souhaite la meilleure des chances Chérie! » Dit Isis en souriant, sa gène quelque peu dissipée. Mais ses doigts restaient sur son nez.  
  
« Merci! Vous avez beaucoup changer. Sa vous fait bien ces vêtements là! »  
  
« C'est Luci pis moi qui a fait mes affaires. Pis ceux à Zis sont pas encore finis. » Dit celle qui s'appelle Karmina.  
  
Bien.Maintenant je ne me sentait plus du tout à la bonne place.Je voulais m'en aller. Laisser Annick avec eux et partir au plus vite.Mais Annick était encore ici.Elle leurs ont sourie et continuait à parler, je m'était tassé afin qu'elle puisse s'approcher d'Isis et Karmina. Je me suis mis a flotter dans ma bulle. Pensant à tout et à rien. Essayant de me dédramatiser de ses deux filles à l'allure sombre. Martin et Clara participait à la conversation.Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient sa? Pourquoi est-ce qu'eux ils étaient si bien.J'avais le goût de dire a Annick de prendre ma place. Elle y serait bien. Sa ne m'aurais pas ennuyé de lui laisser.Ma rêverie s'étendit jusqu'à ce que la voix de Clara monta..  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Maxime? »  
  
« Hein.? »  
  
Tout le monde me regardait.Je me suis mordu la lèvre d'en bas un peu embarrassé.  
  
« Désolé.Je pensait.C'est quoi la question.? »  
  
« On veux amener Annick cette fin de semaine à notre super party. Un merveilleux groupe non commercialisé vas y être. Mais on veux ton avis. »  
  
« .Si elle veux. »  
  
« Bon je vais y aller. C'était super de vous revoir! J'ai hâte de vous voir ce week-end! »  
  
« Bonne chance Annick! » Dit Karmina et Isis dans une même voix.  
  
« À la prochaine. » Dit Clara  
  
Elle acquiesça et s'approcha de moi pour regarder dans mes yeux. Je voyait qu'elle s'inquiétait. Sûrement que mon air penseur m'avait fait froncer les sourcils.  
  
« Max, tu pense trop. T'es chanceux. Je t'interdit de refuser d'aller vivre avec les Daevons.Ils vont prendre bien soins de toi. »  
  
« Je veux pas te désobéir.Bonne chance mon ange. »  
  
« Merci beaucoup mon chou.Je t'appelle se soir mon amour. »  
  
Elle me fi un clin d'oeil en glissant quelque chose dans ma poche arrière. Le tout camouflé en un câlin. En la rapprochant je lui ai murmuré a l 'oreille ; « Prend ma place.Annick, prend ma place. »  
  
« Non.C'est ta place. »  
  
Elle m'embrassa avant de sortir, faisant un tata de la main en laissant d'une voix heureuse un 'Ciao! Bonne journée!' Puis la porte se referma sur elle.J'était tout seul avec des inconnus.  
  
« C'est super. Comme sa tu sort avec Annick? T'a l'air super fin. Je suis sure que tu vas pas la faire suer comme son ex. »  
  
« .Y 'était con lui. » Termina Isis.  
  
« Heu.J'en ai manqué un bout. »  
  
« On à bien vu cela Maxime. » Dit Clara.  
  
« Bon, Max, tu veux rentrer avec nous ce soir? »  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
« Super! » Dit Karmina.  
  
« Oui, On vas pouvoir chanter la chanson. » Isis se plaqua la main sur la bouche  
  
« Zis! Chut! »  
  
« Désolée! » Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras avant de se lever. « Bon, père et mère, allons nous partir de cet endroit morbide qui ramène à ma pauvre tête d'atroces souvenirs.? »  
  
« C'est quoi cet intonation là?! » Ricana Isis.  
  
Tout le monde avait un sourire. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avait laissé un léger rire sortir.Le stress d'avoir ces filles près de moi ne m'aidait pas. Mais c'était assez contraste.  
  
« Oui Chers. L'atmosphère se tend entre ses blanc murs qui m'affligent. Sortons vite de l'emprise mortelle de l'ennuis qui règne dans cet endroit. » Repris-je avec la même intonation que Karmina; neutre. Elle me regarda d'un air complice et ricana un peu. Isis avait l'air étonnée.  
  
« Bien sure chers enfants. Allez vite! À la Daevons Mobile! » Rajouta Martin. C'était à mon tour d'être surpris.  
  
« Oui papa! » Dirent en même temps Clara, Karmina et Isis.  
  
Puis tout le monde rirent.  
  
« Hm. Les papiers? » Dis-je en regardant mon TS.  
  
« Max. Tu étais dans la lune quand on les à signés. Tout est à l'ordre. On se revois dans une semaine ou moins pour ton accord. »  
  
« D'accord. Merci beaucoup. »  
  
« C'est mon boulot. »  
  
Les Daevons se levèrent et sortirent lentement, les filles étaient venues plus près de moi. Marchant de chaques côtés de moi. On sorti, suivi de mon TS.  
  
« Aurevoir. Merci beaucoup monsieur.» rajouta Clara à mon TS comme il barrait la porte. Il acquiesça et agita sa main vers nous. Nous souhaitant bonne chance.  
  
On est sorti.Il faut dire que le tout à très bien évolué depuis cette rencontre.J'était allé cherché mes affaires, puis un bec de Annick avant de dire aurevoir aux gars du dortoir. Ceux qui me connaissaient ont chanté 'ce  
n'est qu'un aurevoir' de manière si fraternelle que sa faisait chaud au  
coeur. Puis je suis parti.  
  
Je me souvient d'avoir croisé Marc-André en sortant.Il tenait le bras de PY et semblait lui parler pour le calmer.Encore une fois, je le regardait sous le même angle; Un gars qui à un surplus d'hormone. Un dangereux. Mon père  
#2. Je m'en voulais de partir si vite. J'espérait de tout mon c?ur que  
toute cette histoire se calme en mon absence.Si seulement.  
  
Vous auriez vraiment dû voir la face des parents à Annick. On aurait dit deux aristocrates qui cherchait une fille à maman.Annick riait beaucoup mais elle semblait bien les aimer malgré tout. Comme j'ai pu comprendre; tout n'est pas dans les apparences! 


	4. 3 Le Mannoir

Chapitre 3: Le Manoir Daemon. 

_. : Stationnement du centre résidentiel pour jeunes: . 1:30 p.m._

_Moi ainsi que toute la famille étions allé au stationnement vers une mini-fougonnette noire avec des motifs de feu rouge. Clara et Martin se placèrent à l'avant alors qu'Isis et Karmina c'était placées aux extrémités du banc arrière. Me plaçant au milieux. Durant le trajet il se passa peu de choses...Sauf que Karmina et Isis chantaient avec la radio. Leurs voix était tellement mélodieuses. On cru entendre des petits anges à deux cornes. (Je les imagines pas en anges.) Karmina me souris et me fit chanter avec elles. Isis chantait des notes tout à fait différentes pour harmoniser. Moi je gardait la tounne simple et Karmina chantait dans les mêmes notes, mais plus aiguës. _

Martin entra un code pour faire ouvrir une grande et magnifique clôture en métal noire. Des bosquets de roses rouges cachait le bas des barreaux. On à roulé dans l'entrée environs 5 minutes pour passer un jardin exceptionnel avant d'arrêter... Me face était béante... Le château énorme était debout devant moi....C'était beaucoup trop...! Les filles sortirent en premier et regardait ma figure avec de grand sourires.

« C'est....C'est ici....?! »

« Oui! Max, Bienvenu chez toi! Oh, et fait attention pour les mouches...»

« ....Quoi?! »

« Les mouches »

Toutes deux rirent...Elles savaient bien ce que je voulait dire. Je forçait ma bouche à se refermer, le message était clair...

« On à fait pareil. C'est grand hein?»

Jamais, mais au grand jamais je ne me serait douté de toute la fortune des Daevons... Je me sentait tellement pas chez moi... De 1; ils me mettait mal a l'aise... De 2; C'était une baraque énorme!!! Le genre de maison qui rendent jaloux la classe aisée...Imagine ce que Martin aurais dit s'il aurais vu sa!!! Il aurais appelé la police à la première vitesse pour dénoncer toutes les injustices chez lui mais tellement vite...! L'énorme bâtisse a trois étages avait des vitraux dans certaines fenêtres, des vignes grimpaient sur les murs jusqu'au toit. Tel des bâtisses de films d'horreurs...

« Bienvenue chez toi Maxime. Les filles, montrez lui la maison. Nous on vas entrer l'épicerie. » Dit Clara gentiment

« D'accord! Vient avec nous Max. »

« ... » Ma bouche était encore grande ouverte. J'en revenait pas...Mais je suivait quand même...

Elles ouvrirent les doubles portes et désamorcèrent le système d'alarme. Puis me firent entrer. La pièce qui servait d'entré était ouverte à moi. Les portes du garde-robe immense était à ma gauche. les murs était d'un beau bleu dans l'entrée, du même que celui du couloir menant aux portes et escaliers. Ensuite elles ouvrirent la première porte à droite puis me montrèrent la salle à dîner... Une grande table en bois noir était placée sous un lustre en verre qui éclairait le dessus de la table, l'intensité de lumière étant réglable...Un portrait d'une dame était accroché au mur opposé à celui de la porte. Une grande fenêtre en vitrail était placé à l'avant. Le vitrail formait un home en armure sur le dos de son cheval qui combattait une force noire... L'homme était entouré de flammes et le cheval s'était mis sur les pattes arrières de manière paniquée. Les murs était vert et le planché était en bois, comme tout le reste du premier étage d'ailleurs.

« Ok, Ici c'est là où on mange, la salle de table. C'est assez impressionnant N'est-ce pas? »

« ...O-Oui...! » Malheureusement ma voix avait fauché avec toute ma surprise...Elles eurent toutes deux un sourire au faux son de ma voix.

« Le tableau c'est l'ancêtre à Clara. Une Daevons elle aussi. »

« ...Elle à donné son nom de famille à Martin? »

« Oui, tu as l'air surpris. Clara et Martin comme nous son anticonformistes. Ils ont pensé à faire le contraire des gens normaux. Depuis des générations, les Daevons remettent leurs noms de famille avec leurs filles. Quelques fois avec des hommes... Oncle Dan à marié une anglaise et puis elle à changé son nom pour Daevons. Parce qu'elle trouvait ça trop bien. »

« ...Oh... »

« On continue? » Me demanda Isis en penchant sa tête un peu...

« Oui. »

Puis au fond à droite il y avait la cuisine. Elle avait un air métallique Grâce à tout ses accessoires en chrome ; le frigo, le comptoir, l'évier, le lave-vaisselle, le four micro-ondes et le four en était fait. Les murs a deux couleurs était séparé en 2 d'un lanière de bois En haut c'était bleu, en bas c'était vert. On est vite passé. Elles m'ont tout de même montré les armoires où les bols et assiettes étaient. Puis le tiroir où les ustensiles étaient. Des véritables oeuvre d'art... Chaques manches formait une statue... Juste à penser toucher à ces manches là me faisait frissonner... Puis face à la cuisine il y avait...

« Le mini-Salon. » Dit Karmina en ouvrant la porte coulissante faite en miroir. On à commencé à voir Martin entrer des sacs jusqu'à la cuisine. Il m'était alors dévoilé un pièce tout à fait blanche au plafond bleu. Un divan à 3 place était accoté au mur, deux divans une place dans chaques coins et trois pouf poire était placé devant un écran géant. Au milieu il y avait une table faite en bois pâle.

« Le mini salon? » j'ai demandé. Ça voulais dire qu'il y en avait un autre...Où est-ce que je me suis embarqué?

« Oui, c'est là où l'on amène les inconnus à qui l'on ne veux pas afficher notre Gotisme. En fait C'est Clara et Martin qui ont insisté. Eux aussi ils le sont. Mais ils s'affichent moins que nous. Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi il faudrait le cacher... On veux ramener dans la tête des gens que les gothiques ne sont pas dangereux. La meilleure preuve c'est Clara et Martin. Ils sont doux comme des agneaux et nous gardent sous leurs ailes. Ils nous donnent un toit et une deuxième chance. »

..._. c'est là où l'on amène les inconnus à qui l'on ne veux pas afficher notre Gotisme... _Notre gotisme...? Quoi? Clara et Martin...? Clara est toute petite et inoffensive...Elle est Gotique...?

« Ils sont gotique? »

« Oui. Tu sait, on est pas méchant. Ceux qui ont ternis notre réputation c'est les Wannabe Gotique. Ceux qui se donnent un air suicidaire pour montrer qu'ils font pitiés, Où ceux qui se croient trop des vampires et maltraitent leurs enfants pour prouver quelque chose...Peut-être leurs manques de jugements. »

« ...Tout ce que je connaît en gotisme c'est...Heu...Oz? Enfin un chanteur qui aurait fait brûler une bible en show pis qui aurait arraché la tête d'une chauve-souris avec ses dents... »

Tout les trois on à fait la même face... Pauvre chauve-souris...

« Ouais... Ozbourne...Tu vois ce qu'on veux dire...? »

« On vas te montrer ta chambre Max? » Me demanda Isis...J'ai fait un sursaut à sa voix...Elle m'avait complètement sorti de l'esprit! Elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de place dans une conversation.

« Oui, j'aimerais bien... »

« Et bien la dernière porte du premier c'est la chambre des parents. Mais ils y sont rarement. » termina Karmina en souriant à Isis. Puis elle sortie.

« D'accord... »

Je suivait Karmina qui descendait les escaliers vers le sous-sol. Des marches en formes de U avec un palier. J'était sur le point de mettre mon pied sur la première marche du deuxième set de marches, les pied traînants quand Isis me rattrapa par l'épaule...L'air paniquée...

« Attention Max! Oh...Désolée...J'ai cru te voir tomber... »

« ...Hmm...M-Merci...Quand même.. »

D'un geste je repoussa sa main de mon épaule...Pourquoi mon père avait-il choisit mes épaules pour casser une bouteille...?! Elle rougit un peu et fi un demi-sourire...C'était gentil de sa part de m'aider, mais ça aurait été plus apprécié si c'était vrai...

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » Demanda Karmina qui était déjà en bas.

« Désolé! Mina on s'en vient! »

« Oui! »

Je continuais de descendre pour arriver au sous-sol. Elles me montrèrent le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de bain (Une salle toute en blanc, où l'on se sentait presque dans un asile de fou...) Puis me montrèrent les portes de leurs chambres avant de me montrer la mienne. Face à celle de Karmina, près des escaliers. Il y avait un lit double dans un coin, près d'une table de chevet en bois rouge. Face au bout du lit, dans l'autre coin, il y avait une table avec une télévision et une grosse radio. Une couverture noire était placée comme rideaux face à un clavier de piano. Puis il y avait un miroir dans le coin à droite de la fenêtre. Au milieu de ce mur là, il y avait une porte pour le garde-robe sans fond qui menait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il y avait un tapis d'un jaune pas trop flashant qui recouvrait le plancher.

« Ici c'est ta chambre. Clara à insister à ne rien acheter pour décorer ta chambre tant que nous sommes pas sur que tu restera. Isis et moi étions étonnée de voir tout ce qui nous était accordé pour notre chambre. C'est nous qui avons tout décoré à notre goût! Tu vas pouvoir faire pareil. »

« On verras... »

« Pourquoi tu dit sa Max? » demanda Isis. C'est drôle... Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ma présence parce que je la mettait mal à l'aise...Mais elle venait de me montrer qu'elle voulait vraiment que je reste...Sa m'avait fait chaud au cœur.

« Bien...Je suis pas sur...C'est tellement différent...C'est tellement de changement en si peu de temps... J'ai plus le même cartier, plus les mêmes parents...Plus les mêmes sœurs...Plus les mêmes réactions...Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre avec tout ça...Tout est nouveau ça fait un peu peur... »

« On comprend sa... » Encore une fois les deux avait parlées...Je me demande pourquoi elles n'arrêtent pas de parler en même temps pour dire les mêmes choses. Sa faisait étrange...Elles se regardèrent et rirent un bon coup. Je n'avait pas pu empêcher un sourire de sortir à cet instant...Mon inconfortable feeling s'évaporait peu à peu...

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez toujours en même temps? Vous êtes jumelles?»

« Haha! Non! Mais on aurais bien aimer... » Me répondit Karmina, qui n'avait toujours pas contrôlé son rire.

« C'est vrai. J'ai toujours senti Mina comme un sœur...On c'est connues au centre. »

« Oui. Nous aussi on à été adoptées pas les Daevons. Ils sont vraiment super fin! »

« J'ai cru comprendre... »

« Tu veux continuer à faire le tour? »

« Bein...Non, pas tout de suite...J'en ai déjà vu pour le triple de ce que ma maison était...Sa m'étourdit un peu... »

« Bon...Je vais aller aider Clara avec l'épicerie alors...» Dit Isis. Elle nous souris avant de monter les escaliers.

Je me suis assis sur le lit en essayant de calmer ma tête... Déposant mon sac de linge par terre à côté du lit... C'était venu en un coup et sa tournait... Peut-être que la douleur pinçante de mon dos et mon ventre en était la cause? Où bien c'était le fait que je n'était pas avec mes sœurs à moi... Que je n'était pas chez moi...Dans une maison énorme... Tout ces espaces vides...Sa me perdait...

« Tu es pâle tout d'un coup. Ça vas? »

« Oui...C'est juste que c'est tellement grand...Je vais m'habituer... »

« Si tu le dit...Tu veux que je reste avec toi? »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien...Ça fait drôle d'avoir deux sœurs encore. »

« T'as deux sœurs aussi? Elles ont été adoptées par une autre famille? »

« Non... »

Mes yeux était plein d'eau...

« ...Elles sont mortes... »

« Oh désolée... »

Elle à fermé la porte et puis était venue s'asseoir près de moi.

« J'ai entendu Martin parler de tes parents. Ça m'a beaucoup touché. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« ...Pourquoi...?»

« Et bien moi...J'ai toujours voulu entendre que mes parents meurent... N'importe comment. Je les détestaient... Ils m'ont tout de fois jamais touché...Mais j'en pouvait plus. J'était dans ma crise d'adolescence et puis je ne supportait pas qu'on me regarde. J'ai peut-être un peu mal réagit pour rien mais ils ne faisaient par la suite que me tomber sur les nerf... Ils m'étouffaient à vouloir tout savoir de ma vie. Ils me demandaient en détail ma journée pour savoir ce que j'avait fait, si j'avait volé, fumé, acheté quoi que ce soit... Fake je me suis enfuie de chez moi. »

« Moi aussi je m'enfuyait souvent. Pas le choix... Tu restait dehors longtemps?»

Elle à fait un sourire en faisant oui de la tête.

« J'ai vécus 5 ans à la rue. J'ai fait toute les conneries du monde. Me prostituer pour un lit chaud, pour un repas, pour un toit parce que je refusait de retourner chez moi; le plus longtemps ils ne me voyaient pas, moins ils pouvait critiquer et plus il pouvaient s'inquiéter... Je volait, je me droguait pour oublier mes peines... Tout en fuyant la police... Je suis souvent entrée chez des gens pour dormir dans le couloir. Mais je me suis fait prendre chez un gars... »

« Un de mes amis faisait ça aussi... Il était presque tout le temps stone... Mais lui il se faisait tout le temps prendre pis il mangeait toujours une claque pour qu'il sorte...Le gars, comment y à réagit en te voyant?»

« Bein il a fait le saut. C'était ton TS justement. Il m'a fait entré au centre. J'y suis souvent sortit pour retourner à la rue. J'avait des gros trouble de comportements. J'ai beaucoup changer. Tout sa grâce à Zis. Elle est toute douce pis j'ai jamais réussi à lui crier dessus, peut-être la seule au monde! Elle m'aidait à être moins agressive. Puis quand Clara à voulu la prendre, elle à beaucoup insister pour que je vienne aussi. Depuis on est des vraies sœurs...!»

« Elle me rend un peu mal à l'aise... »

« Isis? Comment ça? »

« Bein...Elle parle pas beaucoup...Puis elle à l'air d'avoir peur de moi. »

« Ça se peu...Elle à vécus beaucoup de choses marquantes. J'ai remarqué qu'elle prend beaucoup de temps avant de s'adapter à des nouveaux contacts. Moi j'ai pas eu le choix de m'habituer au nouveau monde. Le monde sur la rue, tu les rencontre, tu dit bye pis tu les revois pas souvent. Des fois plus jamais. Fait toi en pas. Si tu lui parle elle vas te répondre. Puis si tu vois qu'elle touche son nez, c'est par gène. Ça veux dire qu'elle ne te connais juste pas assez mais qu'elle aimerait peut-être plus en savoir sur toi... D'après moi, tant que tu n'auras pas donné un oui définitif, elle vas essayer de ne pas trop s'attacher...Je la connaît assez pour le savoir.»

« ...Ok... »

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu. T'as pas l'air de filer... Je peu te chanter une chanson pour dormir... »

« Ok... »

« Veux tu te changer? On a acheté des pyjamas pour toi. »

« Non...Je vais être correct...J'aime pas les pyjamas... »

J'avait encore peur de montrer mes marques...Je me suis étendu sur le côté dans le grand lit sous les couvertures. Karmina chantait d'une petite voix calme...Sa voix seule berçait mon âme...La douleur Diminuait...Puis...Je me suis endormis...Doucement sa main passait et repassait sur mon front. Comme Kelly...Kelly faisait sa quand je m'était fait battre...Pour m'endormir...Puis je ne me souvient de rien...Mon sommeil, même s'il était long m'a paru comme un trou noir...

Kelly...Comme tu me manque...Si seulement...Si seulement rien de tout ça ne se serait produit... 


End file.
